Summer Daze
by Anna Ride
Summary: Max and Fang are from different worlds. It's an odd coincidence when they meet on a website via the Igster-Or is it? What did they both go through two summers back, and will they ever be able to face it? FAX CO-OPERATED WITH MY BUD, LUKEMAN13!
1. Introduction

******Anna: Luke-y and I had this story idea, because he's new, and I wanted to CO with him!**

**Lukesies: Yeah whatever.**

**Anna: He has a bit of an attitude problem.**

**Lukesies: SHUT UP!**

**Anna: YOU SHUT UP!**

**Lukesies: AANNAA!**

**Fang: SHUT UP YOU TWO! *To you.* Anna owns the plot and whoever she decides to throw in, JP owns the people from MR, and Luke owns...whatever. I don't know.**

**Anna: Hurtful...Anyways, prologue time! XD**

**Lukesies: Yeah, let's get started! XD**

* * *

Summer Daze

**Narrator Point of View**

Once Upon A Time Not So Long Ago, there was a girl. Well, there was a boy, too, and he's rather important, as well, but you have to focus on one more than the other in the very beginning, don't you? Anyways, there was a girl-and a boy-that lived on opposites sides of the planet.

Well, that was a little inaccurate. To be precise, they lived on opposite sides of the U.S. But it might as well have been across the world. They couldn't have been more different, the prince and the servant girl, you may like to imagine.

The girl lived in New York City, and the boy lived in Los Angeles. She slaved away to make ends meet, and he was a rich party boy. She was adopted, and he was born and bred a Giovani. She was an UnTouchable, and he was Mr. Popular. She was a fighter, and he was a lover.

If you think about it, it wasn't like separate sides of the globe. It was like separate sides of the Universe.

So that makes this story even odder, even more impossible. Because this is the story of how these two people, who couldn't be more different, became the best of friends. And maybe, possibly…even more than that.

You'll just have to wait and see, won't you, darlings?

Anyways, back to the point...

* * *

They both had something in common. A secret they'd do anything to keep hidden. It was a skeleton in their closets, if you will, a summer that they both saw as a mistake. But after this story, maybe they won't see it that way. Maybe, they'll see it as a chance. A chance that they took, but let go.

Maybe, this was their second.

Anyways, enough with the mysterious, ominous crap. I need to open this story now, and quickly, too. I need to be done with this by time it's time to shoot the beginning of the Shrek After-The-Forever-After. (What? I'm a busy disembodied voice! Oh, don't look so shocked. I've had a lot of gigs!)

* * *

So, it was a cold October day in Massachusetts, the wind blowing up dead, crunchy leaves, red and gold and orange and brown. The girl, a Miss Maximum Ride, was walking through them, expression moody as she played around with her phone. Well…although, around that time, she was always moody.

If you had glanced at her, from the view of a stranger, you'd think she was the typical moody teenager, with her hood up, with her hands in her light blue jean pockets, fingers flying against the screen of her phone. But, in all truths, she wasn't. She was just angered by a message she had been sent on the website she was on, from this popular bimbo, Brigid Dwyer. _I can't believe she even had the nerve to insult me like that._She thought, shaking her head a little.

* * *

In California, the day was sunny and perfect, the waves just high enough, the breeze amazing in the heat. The boy, Fang Giovani, was just chilling at the beach, his arm around his girlfriend Lissa, his shirt off, his sunglasses on. She was reading some chick magazine, and Fang was on his phone, checking out his page on some new website his friend, Iggy, had made him get an account on.

Suddenly, he got a message. It was from Iggy, a link to some chick's profile. The message was, of course, perverted, mentioning something about her being 'the maximum ride.' Of course, this piqued Fang's curiosity, and he clicked the link, and was brought to the profile of a Miss Maximum Ride. Chuckling, he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, she updated her profile, writing this comment:

_If I'm what you say, _

_Which I'm not, by the way, _

_You would be a saint, _

_Which you AIN'T. _

_So, obviously, you're a jealous liar. _

_Suck it, Brigid Dwyer. ;)_

It was, obviously, to Brigid Dwyer, who, judging by her profile picture, was another Lissa. She had the same red hair, toddler-clothes, freckles, too much make-up, too much pink, and too many freckles. For a moment, once again, Fang wondered why he was with Lissa. Then, he remembered three summers earlier, a faint frown on his face. It was a pretty good summer, except the ending. The ending sucked.

* * *

Max, on the other hand, was smiling pleasedly at her phone. Problem solved, she continued to stride with a smirk. Suddenly, she got a message, from some Cali-dude named Fang Giovani. The picture on his profile picture was hot, but he looked rather…emo. And weirdly familiar.

_You're a real poet, you know that? ;)_

Max smirked, rolling her eyes. It was really odd, but the name Giovani rang a couple of bells. And his message reminded her of another boy, another season, another year. Glaring at the tree ahead, Max huffed a little before replying, fingers hitting the letters freakily fast.

* * *

_You're a real emo, do _you _know _that_? I mean, what's up with the name 'Fang?' You related to Cullen or somethin'?_

Fang whistled a little under his breath, grinning. This girl was feisty and fun, two things he enjoyed in a woman. Well, he _had_. Until that summer, when he had that kind of woman. Shaking his head a little, trying to push the thoughts of her away.

* * *

_Ouch, well, now, now, Maxie, dear. Let's not be mean. And don't you dare say I'm related to that sparkly freak!_

Max rolled her eyes, but smiled a little none the less. This boy reminded her so much of that boy, it was creepy. But, at the same time…she liked it. In all truths, she missed him. She might have messed everything up with that fight, and he might've messed everything up with that girl, but, God. He was still…_him._And she was still her.

* * *

_How do I know you aren't, Fangy Dear? After all, we _are _strangers. And _do not _call me Maxie. Got it?_

Rolling his eyes, Fang was about to reply, but Lissa was on his arm all of a sudden, winking at him and fluttering her eyelashes. Sighing internally, Fang forced a smile. He knew why he was with her-and, truly, it wasn't by choice, exactly-but he didn't have to love her or anything. "Wanna go for a swim?" She literally purred, and he nodded.

"One minute," He muttered, pulling his arm away gently, saving the messages before forcing a strained half smile. "Let's go, Lissa."

* * *

After he didn't reply, Max sighed a little. He had, at least for a moment, pulled her away from where she was going. It was a place she had once loved, but she didn't anymore. She couldn't, now that she knew. Now that he was gone.

* * *

_Max, please, _**his **voice called, _don't leave now. Don't…don't walk away from all of this before I can-_

* * *

_I don't care about you or your explanations anymore, Fang. Just leave me alone, forever, and don't bother to call me after you get home, _**her **voice snapped in Fang's mind as he swam.

* * *

They both winced at the memories, shaking their heads to clear them out, both feeling a twinge of regret for the scenes running through their heads. _If only they had looked back. _They both thought, sighing a little.

Then, Max hiked her bag up on her shoulder, striding on, and Fang swam back towards shore to grab his surf board, since Iggy had dared him to try to beat his wave record, and they both shrugged it off, thinking that those summer days were long gone.

…But were they really?

* * *

**Anna: ****Lukesies LEFT! We had that disagreement and he didn't bother to do this A/N...XP ****Anyways, REVIEW! LUKESIES WANTS YOU TO!**

**Fang: *Face palms, turning off the computer.***

**[lukeman13]**

**~Anna Is Awesome**


	2. Memories

******Anna: Lukesies is back! XD**

**Lukesies: By force...**

**Anna: CHEER UP, BUTTERCUP!**

**Lukesies: *Sigh.***

**Anna: XP**

**Lukesies: Why the heck did you even make me do this!**

**Fang: Not again...*To you.* Anna owns the plot and whoever she decides to throw in, JP owns the people from MR, and Luke owns...whatever. I don't know.**

**Anna: TIME FOR CHAPTER ONE!**

**Lukesies: Yeah, I get to ditch her! XD**

* * *

Summer Daze

**Narrator Point of View**

**Chapter One**

"Fang, are you okay, Babe?"

Fang snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face Lissa, who was standing there staring at him with a confused and concerned look on her face. "Yeah... I'm fine," he replied, lying.

"Okay, whatever you say. C'mon, we gotta go, we're gonna be late." Lissa ran for his car. Fang pulled on his t-shirt and jogged after sufficiently less enthusiastic.

Fang and Lissa had to meet Iggy at "The Clubhouse." (*Note From The Narrator.* Which was their hangout, not some childish tree house filled with Pokémon cards, NERF guns, and video games.)

* * *

Max finally arrived at her destination. An old barn. It was where three years ago during that summer where they laughed, kissed, hugged, etcetera. She missed the good times.

As she walked in, her phone made a little beeping noise, and she checked it. He had replied. She smiled and read it:

_I'm bored. What are you doing?_

After reading, she looked around, and then replied.

* * *

Fang felt the buzzing noise in his pocket, and he pulled out his phone.

_Nothing you should care about, Molar._

He smiled, ready to reply, when Lissa tapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt your relationship with your phone, Babe, but we need to get started." Fang turned around and saw Iggy looking at him calculatingly.

"Yeah c'mon, let's get going," Iggy said, on the verge of complaining. Fang, though, didn't roll his eyes or anything, teasing him. That was reserved for _her_ and Iggy now, and it just wouldn't feel right.

"Just hold on a sec," Fang muttered and typed in his response, smiling a little.

* * *

Max was still looking at her phone, her text she had sent to be exact. It had been three minutes, and she was starting to think the text she sent was a little too harsh. But she heard the beeping noise, and she smiled.

_Why shouldn't I care? :)_

* * *

Fang was running down the street with Iggy and Lissa. He felt the buzz of his phone, but he didn't bother checking it. He didn't have the time.

The three were doing what they did on every Friday night; T-Ping houses.

He knew it was a bad thing to do, but it was fun, and he had been doing it with Iggy for two years, Lissa for five months. They all had fun. It was the only fun thing he could think to do after what happened that summer.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Max sighed. He wasn't replying again.

She put her phone away, set her bag on the floor, and looked around, remembering.

_Max and **him **had found the barn in late June. They were walking down the street, going to hang out with their friends, when they saw it. "C'mon, let's go see what it is," **He** had said, rushing towards it. _

_"It's a barn, idiot," Max called after him, smiling, rolling her eyes. He was always able to make her smile._

_Always. _

_"__You know what I mean," he called back._

_Seconds later, they were standing right in front of the doors._ **_His_**_ hand reached for the handle, but Max held it back. "Dude, you don't know what's in there," she said, looking at him. _

_"__Well, I wanna know," he said, breaking her grip and opening the door. They both envisioned a perfect hangout. A perfect place where just the two of them could hang out with no one else around. _

_"I stand corrected," she said, smiling._

Max smiled at the thought, before remembering the end of that summer, and as quick as it came, her smile disappeared.

* * *

Fang was sitting around a campfire with Iggy and Lissa in the woods behind Iggy's house.

Fang checked his phone and saw a new message.

_It's just something personal. It's something from a long time ago._

Fang replied to the text, got into his sleeping bag, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Max looked at the reply Fang had sent her.

_Well tell me. C'mon, I can be trusted._

She thought about it for a second, about the last boy that said that. Turning off her phone, she shook her head a little. She then walked home, climbed into her bed, and fell asleep, ready to face her nightmares.

* * *

Fang woke up early in the morning, right when the sun was coming up. Lissa and Iggy were still asleep.

Fang checked his messages, and saw nothing. He sighed. He was already hooked on getting this chick to open up. Maybe it was a second chance, after last time...

He shook his head a little, standing up.

* * *

"STOP BUGGING ME, MOM!" Max yelled as she stormed out the front door.

Max and her mom were arguing over her lack of responsibility. Max left her clothes on the floor and she never did her chores. Ever.

Max stomped all the way to a pond she had found years back, before the horrid summer. Nobody else ever came around it except for a few occasional hikers. She was the only one to show up there on a regular daily basis. She could consider it her own.

* * *

"Fang," Lissa called, jogging to him. He had wandered away from the campsite before she had woken up, and she was pretty worried.

"Yeah?" Fang replied, not turning around.

"Where have you been dude we've been looking for you for half an hour?" Fang didn't reply. He didn't want to. He didn't want _Lissa._ Sure, she was nice-ish...but...

She wasn't _her__._

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Lissa asked, trying to peek over his shoulder.

"Nothing," he said, shoving whatever he had in his hand back in his pocket. "

Are you feeling okay? Because you're acting weird."

Fang looked at her. "I'm just...remembering," he replied, looking away.

Lissa didn't respond for a while, eyes narrowed as she studied him. "Well, Iggy wants to take us to the amusement park. You wanna come?"

Fang looked back at her and murmured, "Sure, whatever."

"Alright, then let's go," she said, smiling and grabbing his hand. He tried not to wince.

* * *

Max looked at her phone. She replied angrily and shoved her phone into her sweatshirt pocket.

Suddenly, she bumped into Brigid Dwyer. "Oh hi, girlfriend," Brigid said in a girly voice, "What have you been up to?" "Shut up, Brigid," Max replied, trying to walk around her.

"Oooooo, somebody's angry," Brigid cackled, smirking. Max ignored her and started walking away. "See you later, alligator," Brigid hollered, laughing. Flipping her off, Max shook her head a little.

_Something is seriously wrong with that chick._

* * *

Fang, Iggy, and Lissa stood in lines for tickets. Fang felt the buzz of his phone. He took it out of his pocket and saw he had two texts.

From Max:

_I'm not giving out my personal info to some weird stranger._

Fang was stunned by what she said and then looked at the other text.

From Anonymous:

_I can tell you why this Max girl isn't telling you what happened to her._

Fang shook his head and replied to both of the texts. The anonymous person replied almost immediately.

_One word: summer._

* * *

**Lukesies: I personally think this chapter is better than the last one.**

**Anna: Yeah, right. BIASED!**

**Lukesies: No, honest.**

**Anna: FANG, TELL HIM THE PROLOGUE WAS BETTER.**

**Fang: No thanks. I'm not stupid.**

**Lukesies: Haha!**

**Anna: REVIEWERS, TELL ME WHICH IS BETTER.**

**[lukeman13]**

**~Anna Is Awesome**


	3. UPDATE INFORMATION IMPORTANT

**Hi everyone. This is information on updates and lack-there-of. **

**I'm really, really sorry. I hate getting all of these messages and reviews from people that really like my writing. Just a lot of things have been going on in my life lately – I know, I know, excuses, excuses. But it's almost the anniversary of my aunt and uncle's car accident and I've been really depressed lately for no reason so I'm not going to be on for a few months, tops. **

**BUT, I WILL UPDATE.**

**I'll be sending all of my updates to Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute for her to update my stories. I'm planning on having all of my stories updated at least once by the end of February. **

**So, yeah. I'm sorry again. **

**Love you guys, thanks for reading,  
Anna**


End file.
